Not Meant to Happen
by HoshiDenko
Summary: Goku's about to be wished back, but something's not right with Earth..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It had been six years since Goku had died again, and he was about to go out of his mind wanting to go home. With communication through King Kai, he'd mentally talked to Bulma once a year to see how everyone was doing. He would've tried to contact Chi-Chi, but she rarely talked to anyone and her mind was too hard to get into. Today was the anniversary of his sixth year of being dead and he was prepared to write down everything Bulma updated him on. Goku sat down next to King Kai with his pad of paper, pen, and picture of the gang: Bulma, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Tien, Choatzu, Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, Krillin, Piccolo off to the side, Yadjerobie, Lunch, and himself. Big group. He loved every one of them.  
  
"I'm ready," He placed his hand on the blue jokester's back. King Kai turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku kept his eyes on his pad of paper and nodded.  
  
"Last time did get pretty emotional..." Kai added. Goku recalled the last time he and Bulma chatted. He flinched inside, remembering the embaressment of crying in front of King Kai. He had missed everyone so much, and all his built up frustrations came out at once. He wondered about Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, how future Trunks and Bulma were doing, and constantly worried if any villains would pop up while he was gone.  
  
"It's okay, King Kai. Just contact Bulma..." Kai concentrated really hard, trying to locate the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Bulma... This is King Kai... Are you there?"  
  
~*EARTH*~  
  
Bulma heard a small voice whispering in the back of her mind. She dropped the vase she was dusting, but with Trunks' quick reflexes, he managed to leap off the couch and catch it before it hit the floor. Trunks propped it back up on its appropriate shelf, and stared at his mother. Bulma remained completely still, trying to hear what was being said to her. Trunks kept staring at her, greatly confused.  
  
"Mom, whats wrong?" Bulma ran to the window and looked up at the sky. She was definately not paying attention. Trunks walked over to her and tugged lightly on her shirt.  
  
"Mom! What's happening??" Trunks was sincerely worried his mother was going out of her mind.  
  
"Someone's trying to talk to me..." Trunks bugged his eyes out and looked around.  
  
"But Mom, no one is here! I'm the only one talking to you!" Suddenly Bulma smiled widely and began laughing.  
  
"Goku! It's you! How have you been?" Trunks scratched his lavender head and put his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
"So how's good old Vegeta been? Does he still train everyday?"  
  
"Ha ha! Yeah, he's out there every single day like the end of the world is coming."  
  
"Sounds like him."  
  
"Trunks, go watch TV or something. I'm talking to Goku,"  
  
"He he. How's Trunks doing these days? How old is he now?"  
  
"7. He and Goten are always tearing things up. Speaking of Goten, your son's 6th birthday is coming up in a month,"  
  
"Man, I wish I could be there..."  
  
"Well Goku, I have three pieces of good news, and one of ....bad news... Which do you want to hear first?" Goku thought a second.  
  
"I need some good news right about now. Plus, bad news for this group always has to do with villains trying to take over the world. Vegeta can take care of them whoever they are,"  
  
"Uh, well not exactly. But I'll get to that in a minute. We've collected six of seven dragon balls and Gohan and Videl are out looking for the seventh right now to wish you back!"  
  
"Videl? Who's Videl?"  
  
"Erm.. Nobody. Jes' Gohan's... uh... friend who happens to be a girl."  
  
"My Gohan has a girlfriend? WoW! Is she nice? Is she pretty? Does she get along with Chi Chi?"  
  
"Goku! I never said they were going out! But they are..."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"She's... er.. Hercule's daughter..."  
  
"HA HA HA! C'mon Bulma, tell me the truth."  
  
"I am..."  
  
"What?!?!?! Gohan is going out with Hercule's daughter??"  
  
"Pretty much. She's nothing like her father though, except her stubbornness. She's really pretty."  
  
"Gohan's really growing up! Is that the other good news?"  
  
"Nope! I don't think I should be the one to tell you this, but... uh... Do you remember that one day you visited Earth for 24 hours?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Goku had a goofy grin on his face. King Kai looked at him suspiciously, but still trying to concentrate.  
  
"Well, uh... Chi-Chi's going to have another kid."  
  
"OH MAN!!! WOW!! Another one?? Does she know if it's a boy or a girl? How far along is she?"  
  
"Well, considering you were here 8 MONTHS AGO, she's eight months along! The doctors are pretty sure it's going to be a girl."  
  
"WOW THIS IS AWESOME!! HEY KING KAI! I'M A FATHER!!"  
  
"No kidding Goku. You've been a father since Gohan was born." King Kai spat sarcastically.  
  
"Oh... yeah.. But Chi-Chi's having another one!"  
  
"Good for her."  
  
"Oh lighten up King Kai. So Bulma, what's the other good news?"  
  
"Er... I'm pregnant too."  
  
"OH MAN!! Bulma that's GREAT! How far?"  
  
"Only about two weeks. Vegeta doesnt even know yet."  
  
"Wow! How awesome! I've been missing a lot!"  
  
" When are you going to tell him. I was planning on today. Probably after I finish talking to you."  
  
"So, all this good news is great, but how about that bad news?"  
  
"I really don't want to tell you... You're going to freak out."  
  
"Me freak out? Bulma, I didn't freak out when Freiza came to Earth, or when Cell tried to take over the world. I don't think anything can freak me out."  
  
"Please don't get upset Goku... but... nobody's seen Chi-Chi in a month." 


	2. 

Okay, I know this chapter's very short, but deal with it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Goku? Are you still there?"  
  
"Uh... yeah sort of..."  
  
"I had to tell you Goku. We've looked all over the world for her but nobody can find her. But we know she's still alive because otherwise Vegeta wouldn't be able to sense her."  
  
"If Vegeta can sense her, shouldn't he be out there LOOKING FOR HER??"  
  
"We tried. It moves too fast for anyone to catch up to. Not even Gohan or Vegeta can fly fast enough. We think maybe she was kindnapped for some reason and it's some new villain trying to lure you in. We don't know what to do. Maybe when you get back you and Vegeta could maybe teleport to where you sense the ki.."  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea."  
  
"Wait, somebody's at the door.." Goku waited, his mind thinking as hard as it possibly could. His wife was gone. The mother of his two... three children. Goku recalled every villain he'd ever faced to see if there were any loose ends anywhere.  
  
"All of Dr. Gero's creations are dead... Except 18. But she wouldn't do something like that. She couldn't outrun Vegeta and Gohan either. Cell is definately dead. Gohan made absolute sure of that. Freiza and all of his minnions are gone... ARGH!"  
  
"Gohan's here and he says he found the last Dragon Ball! You'll be home in a few minutes Goku! But right now I have to go! See you in a few!" Goku removed his hand from Kai's back. He pocketed everything he'd written down over the years, along with his picture, and a picture he'd gotten with Paikhan. He'd have to wish him back sometime so he and Piccolo could meet.  
  
"Bye King Kai. I hope I see you again sometime soon!"  
  
"Yeah Whatever. Next time I see YOU I'd better have my PLANET BACK!"  
  
"Whatever you say!" Goku said casually as he walked off towards Snake Way.  
  
~*EARTH*~  
  
Some of the gang was gathered outside the Son house. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, even Vegeta and Piccolo attended this little rendezvous. But both were still withdrawn from the group. Trunks and Goten ate popcorn on the lawn. They were both excited because they'd only heard stories about the "Great Eternal Dragon" and Goku but neither of them had ever seen either one. Bulma rolled all of the Dragon Balls together and looked around to make sure everyone was present. She cleared her throat and became very serious.  
  
"Arise Eternal Dragon!" she shouted with all of her voice. The sky became black, and the clouds stopped moving. The seven orange balls glowed brightly at first, then a blinding white light shot straight into the sky, surprising Bulma and knocking her to the ground. When everyone was able to pry their eyes open, a huge, mile-long dragon filled the sky. Goten and Trunks were practically drooling out the sides of their mouths. Bulma got to her feet, and brushed back the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Grant your wish."  
  
"For my first wish, I wish Goku back to life."  
  
"We want Goku back!!" Krillin called from the back of the group. The dragon's eyes glowed a bright red. No one moved.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. And for your next wish?"  
  
"Oh. I didn't think about the other wish.," Bulma turned to the group, "Can anyone think of any wish?"  
  
"I can." Bulma turned to see who it was, and almost fell to the ground in shock when Goku appeared directly in front of her. She cried out in shock and joy and embraced him.  
  
"Goku I can't believe you're finally back!" He pulled her away gently and faced the dragon.  
  
"I wish for Chi-Chi to be standing right here in front of me..." The dragon's eyes glowed red again, then faded away faster then before. Goku glanced around.  
  
"I cannot grant your wish for the one you call Chi Chi is neither dead nor alive..." 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
Goku glared at the Dragon in response.  
  
"What do you mean she's not dead or alive?! We can still sense her ki!!" He demanded harshly. He clenched his fists together, trying to prevent himself from lashing out on something.  
  
"Exactly what I said. She is neither dead nor alive. Bringing her here is beyond my capabilities." Goku lowered his head, trying to prevent the rage that was about to surface. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. She looked towards the Dragon and raised her voice.  
  
"Can you at least tell us where she is?" she yelled to the scaly beast.  
  
"If that is your wish." The Dragon responded.  
  
"YES IT'S MY DAMN WISH!! NOW HURRY UP AND GRANT IT YOU OVERGROWN GODZILLA!!" The Dragon grunted in response, and reluctantly let his eyes glow red.  
  
"She is locked deep inside a mountain, about three thousand miles North of this place. A mountain range near a city called Kila.." Goku saluted the Dragon quickly before it disappeared and the balls floated into the air, dispersing around the world. Without another word, the hero flew off towards the North, the sunset to his left, his friends trailing close behind him. Bulma clung to Vegeta, yelling orders to Trunks and Goten to stay put with Yamcha. Goku stopped in midair and clunked himself on the forehead. The group caught up with him and he held his hand out.  
  
"Everybody touch me." he demanded. Krillin looked at him confused.  
  
"Why Goku?" Goku bugged his eyes at his midget friend.  
  
"Because we're GOING TO FIND CHI CHI! I can teleport faster than I can fly." Krillin was shocked at Goku's harshness, but followed his command and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. The rest followed as suit, and Goku disappeared from sight.  
  
~*Inside a mountain near Kila*~  
  
A shadowy figure bowed deeply at another figures feet.  
  
"Master, your creation is almost complete. Your brother would have been very proud of you."  
  
"I know 17. I wish you hadn't dismembered him like you did. *sigh* He would've loved to see the day when Goku's children are the ones to overthrow him."  
  
~*Outisde*~  
  
The group appeared all at once in front of a large metal door. Vegeta scoffed lightly.  
  
"Do they think this weak little door will hold Me back?" he snickered as he slowly held his hand up to the flimsy metal. He made a fist and held it flat up against the door. He pulled it back sharply and then slammed it through the door. He pulled his arm out, then pried the metal back with his fingers. Goku would have admired Vegeta for this, but his mind was on other things.  
  
Vegeta led the way into the gloomy darkness followed directly by Goku, then Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin tagging along at the end. The air was incredibly thick inside, and the un-Saiyan members were pressed with heaviness of the air. It grew darker the farther in the group walked. Bulma scooted forward a bit and grabbed onto Vegeta's arm. Since not even he could see with such little light, Vegeta hugged her close. They were nearing the end of a tunnel, and suddenly there came a great burst of light from within the darkness.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks, but Vegeta progressed forward and peeked around the corner of the tunnel. He motioned for the rest to come forward, still with his eyes locked on what he couldn't believe was real.  
  
"17, pass me that test tube if you will. We're almost ready to begin the procedure,"  
  
"Yes Dr Ona," The android floated obediently over to a nearby table and retrieved a test tube filled halfway with a greenish looking substance. He handed it cautiously to the Doctor. Doctor O poured it carefully into a tube she was already holding filled with blue liquid. She swirled the mixture around, forming a turquoise color, about the same shade as Bulma's hair.  
  
Vegeta's eyes continued to scan the room. There were tanks everywhere filled with purple liquid, very similar to that of the Saiyan regeneration tanks. An odd factor was they were each filled with bodies. He looked on with shock and horror, but he was struck speechless when he spotted one put aside frokm the rest. It's contents, a very pregnant Chi Chi. Goku poked his head around the corner about that time, his eyes locking on what Vegeta had just discovered.  
  
The Doctor stared gleefully at the potion she was mixing in her hand. It was turning a light orange color, and was beginning to bubble.  
  
"I love revenge, don't you 17?" The Doctor spoke plainly without turning her head. No response.  
  
"17?" The Doctor turned and viewed the long haired boy sitting at his desk, staring off to space with his head in his hand.  
  
"What is it 17? Are you figuring a formula?" Dr O moved to the boy's side and began playing with his orange scarf. She was quickly shrugged away.  
  
"No Doctor. I just... oh never mind." 17 stood from the desk and walked across the room to Chi-Chi's tank. He stared inside at her floating, motionless figure.  
  
"No, 17, go ahead." The youth lowered his head.  
  
"Well... I guess I just miss my sister. I mean she has a family and everything, but I never see her," he sighed and hesitated before continuing, "I guess I feel slightly guilty splitting up yet another family,"  
  
  
  
okay, it sucks so far, but trust me, it WILL get better 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
Goku was beginning to fume with rage, yet he still consciously tried to suppress his energy so as not to be detected. Vegeta was very aware of this, and his eyes continued to scan the room for an explanation of the situation. Dr O placed the test tube on a small tray near where Chi-Chi was motionless in her container. Bulma peeked around Goku, gasping slightly when she saw her best friend. 17 turned his head towards the noise, and the three ducked back behind the wall. 17 narrowed his eyes, and began walking towards the group. There was beeping behind his eyes, he was obviously looking for power levels. He was only a few feet away. Vegeta was ready to power up at any moment, and Gohan was busy trying to control Bulma's whimpering. 17 began to smirk. Suddenly a mouse ran threw Goku's legs and out into the light.  
  
"Stupid rat. I'll use you for an experiment if you disturb us again." The rodent began to scamper past 17's foot. Like lightning his foot came down upon the creature, splattering red dots among the rocky ground.  
  
"17! He would've been a great specimen!" Dr Ona ridiculed.  
  
"Yes doctor," the android replied with a layer of sarcasm.  
  
"Let's begin the procedure." 17 moved to the table near Chi Chi, and pushed a small, unnoticed green button on the right corner below the glass. The entire present senshi peered around the corner at the soon to be experiment. 17 prepared a needle, and when he was done, Dr O poured half of the bubbling orange liquid into the end.  
  
"We'll only need half for now," she said eerily. Goku visibly shuddered at the sight of the needle. 17 pressed a blue button to the right of the green one and the water emptied from the tank, and Chi-Chi's body slumped onto the back of the machine. Dr O set the needle down on the table and picked up white tape and tied off the top of Chi-Chi's arm to slow the blood flow. Vegeta was beginning to get panicky, along with the entire rest of the group.  
  
*Kakarot? Can you hear me?* Goku's head perked up.  
  
*Yes Vegeta, I hear you fine. I wasn't aware you could speak telepathically*  
  
*Kakarot, if you want your wife to live, you're going to have to take action NOW*  
  
*I know! I have a plan...* Bulma watched as Vegeta nodded and slipped off to the left side, and his hand slipped out of hers. She looked to Krillin, who's head popped up, and stared towards Goku. Obviously they were communicating too. Without warning, Krillin ran towards the tunnel entrance at top speed. Bulma was utterly confused at this point. She looked to Goku, who was staring at Chi-Chi, sweating vigorously, with a desparate look knit into his features. Suddenly, he stood up straight from his kneeling position and moved out into the light of the bare bulb above.  
"Hey! 17! What do you think you're doing?" The startled android turned sharply, loosing his grip on the test tube, and letting the orange vile crash to the rocky ground.  
  
"Goku! I didn't expect you so soon!" 17 said with spite and sarcasm.  
  
"17!! That was the last of our chemical!" Dr O piped up.  
  
"More can be made," he replied without turning around, "So Goku, it's nice to see you alive again. Have you come to save the day like always?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. What are you planning on doing with Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just a little experiment. Though it seems your wife was a little un-eager to assist us."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking her back now. I don't want to have to force you." Goku's tone was dead serious, and 17 was shaken mentally, but physically stood his ground.  
  
"If you're going to take her, you're going to have to get past me. This is my chance for world domination and Kami help me if you're going to stop me now!"  
  
"17!!" Dr Ona yelled, "You weren't supposed to say that!!"  
  
"Oh come on, Doctor, don't all villains in this series give away their diabolical plots?"  
  
"True. Okay, go ahead." 17 stretched his arms out on each side, to prevent passage. Goku caught Vegeta's eye, he was only about a foot away from the table where the needle was. 17 turned to see what Goku was looking at and spotted Vegeta grabbing onto the delicate needle.  
  
"NOO!!" 17 dove at the Prince, knocking over the many set up surgical tables. Vegeta dove out of the way, and grabbed Dr O from behind. Bulma gasped and began to sweat rivers. Krillin appeared next to her, holding a small brown bag.  
  
"Sensu beans!!" Bulma yelled a little too loud, for even amidst all the chaos, she was still heard. 17 lunged at her, and picked her up. Vegeta bugged his eyes out. The two fighters faced each other, each holding a woman from behind, glaring and gritting their teeth at each other. Vegeta raised the needle to the Doctor's arm.  
  
"If he don't let her go you would-be toaster, I'll use this needle on your precious Doctor!" 17 smirked.  
  
"Go right ahead. I don't care, it wouldn't harm her anyways." Vegeta looked puzzled.  
  
"And why the hell not?" he croaked.  
  
"It's a formula for strength, you stupid monkey! We were planing to plant it into Goku's future child and raise the child as a destruction warrior." Vegeta looked again at the needle, and licked his lips slightly.  
  
"How much power?" Vegeta asked hungrily.  
  
"If you stab that needle into the Doctor it would be the same addition of power as Cell had in his final form." Vegeta was practically drooling.  
  
"Fine! Then I don't need you!" Vegeta released the frightened woman from his grasp and kicked her in the back, sending her stumbling in Goku's direction. Vegeta raised the needle to his own arm, and, gritting his teeth, plunged the point into his skin, and pushed the end of it to allow all of the fluid into his system. A wave of sudden pain overcame him, and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 17 released Bulma, and she ran to Vegeta, her lover having spasms of pain shake his entire body.  
  
"17! That was no power formula! What was it?! I demand you tell me!" Goku screamed. 17 laughed manically before explaining.  
  
"Haha, we were going to use that formula to kill Chi-Chi, then, like I said, raise the child as a power hungry devil to overthrow you. That liquid goes straight to the heart, so he won't suffer too long," 17 bent down close to Vegeta, who was trying to squeeze air and life into himself, "So sad. To see such a pathetic little thing grasping for life, being taken down by his own stupidity. You are finishing what Freiza began in destroying ever single one of you slimey Saiyans. So in the end, you're nothing more than a dirty, little, monkey. Your life was pathetic. To die honorably once, but to die again? How sad. I just wish I had a camera." 


	5. 

Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta's body convulsed once more before he reached up and grabbed 17 by his neck, and with all the might left in his body squeezed the android's throat to nothing. The crunching of bones and machinery echoed in the cave, as everyone was silent. With a shudder, Vegeta's arms fell, and 17 beside him. The entire room was frozen, except Vegeta's breathing.. slowing more and more.. and then.. nothing. Bulma bent over Vegeta, her jaw dropped, her body shaking. She collapsed on his corpse in a flood of tears, oblivious to the threat of Doctor Ona.  
  
The Doctor was also oblivious to what had happened to Vegeta. She ran to 17, breaking the echo of Bulma's crying. Goku took the opportunity to make his way towards Chi-Chi. He was just beginning to carry her out when Dr O came out of her trance.  
  
"GOKU!! This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't destroyed the Red Ribbon army in the first place, now of this would have had to happen!!"  
  
"Red Ribbon army? Are you related to Gero?"  
  
"Yes! I'm his sister!" Everyone in the room froze from the shocking news.  
  
"Then why are YOU out to get me?" Goku yelled back at her, completely confused by the situation.  
  
"My brother was the only thing I had in the entire world, like 17 and 18. When 18 joined you good guys, 17 was left all alone just like I was when he killed Gero. We got together and talked, I took up with all of Gero's plans, and finished the potion he planned to use on you. And you screwed everything up again! 17 AND Vegeta are dead!! You've destroyed everything I've ever lived for, Goku. I HATE YOU!!" The enraged scientist lunged at Goku, sporting a new needle she'd pulled out of her pocket. Goku about squeaked, and easily moved out of the way of the advancing woman.  
  
Two green arms came out of nowhere and grabbed the frantic female from behind. Her arms and legs flared wildly, kicking over a lab table, sending chemicals flying in all different directions. A pool of blue liquid landed at the base of Chi-Chi's container. Bulma dried her eyes and realised what was happening. Dr Ona looked over and saw the puddle formed, and her mind worked quickly, putting two and two together when she theorized what would happen when the chemicals met. Bulma saw the devious gleam in her eye, and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Goku! That potion she has Nitroglyceridium, and that blue puddle is Polydiosorbic acid! If they meet they'll explode and probably kill us all!!" The next few moments were almost like slow motion. The needle flew from the doctor's hand, straight for the bubbling blue pool. Piccolo released the madwoman and grabbed Bulma, flying straight for the tunnel exit.  
  
"GOKU!" Bulma screamed as she was dragged away. Bulma got a glimpse of her life-long friend diving for his wife to protect her lipm body. She screeched as the needle hit and a huge blast echoed through the mountain. Smoke was everwhere, and she couldn't tell if they were dead or alive. She felt herself cough and was reassured of her own existance, but what of everyone else. She could tell a small faint outline coming towards her and Piccolo through the smoke. The figured immerged to prove to be nothing more than Krillin carrying a small brown bag in his left hand.  
  
"Piccolo! What happened? Where is everyone? Where's Goku?" Piccolo was completely silent, and never made eye contact with the short confused human. Sweat rolled down his cheek; not usually a good sign. His ears perked up when he heard a faint but distinctly existinant.  
  
"Piccolo, do you hear something?" Krillin inquired, quite worried.  
  
"Yeah. It sounds like... a..," his eyes scanned through the smoke, looking for anyone or anything as proof of life, "but it can't be! It sounds like a... baby!" 


	6. 

Chapter 6  
  
"Piccolo, I don't hear anything." Krillin replied warily, scanning the debris through the rising smoke from the explosion. Bulma turned her head down and realised they were floating above the ground by about 30 feet. She listened for any sound coming from below and heard nothing.  
  
"Pic, I don't hear anything either. Can you sense anything?" Bulma said looking up at her carrier. Pic knit his already furrowed brows and closed his eyes. Krillin followed suit and all was silent for a few neverending moments for Bulma.  
  
"Piccolo! I hear something.. Let's go in.." The two floated slowly through the billowing, twisting smoke to land on the rubble and debris. All that could be seen was a mass of rock and broken machinery. Piccolo set Bulma down and the three began digging for signs of life. Krillin and Piccolo were afraid to blast away at anything for fear they'd hurt something underneath. They were frozen solid when they heard a piercing shriek from Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! What's wrong?!" Bulma pointed shakily at her discovery under a massive rock: the crushed body of Vegeta. The aqua haired girl was shaking from head to toe from terror at the sight of her love's body crushed under the weight. She pulled herself away from the body and collapsed into Piccolo's chest. Piccolo slowly put his arm around her shoulder in comfort and Krillin lowered his head in respect for his great Saiyan friend and enemy. Piccolo's ears peaked again as the shrill crying noise resounded in his ears. He lowered Bulma to a sitting position on a rock and motioned for Krillin to take care of her. He followed the noise and stopped directly over a heap of rocks. He pulled a few rocks away and a piece of bright orange cloth floated out. He stared after it in shock, and over the baby's crying he heard a faint groan. He dug as fast as his green and pink arms could go, and underneath was a very trampled-looking Goku, holding in one arm in protection the unmoving body of Chi Chi, blood all over her legs. Piccolo closed her blank, staring eyes, and noticed what Goku's other arm was carrying: A small, spikey-haired ball of reddish flesh and fat, covered with blood, with a small sticking out above it's butt.  
  
"G-Goku, are you okay?" Piccolo stuttered, surprised the child survived. Or worrying if it would. Goku lifted the baby to Piccolo's awaiting arms, then looked over to his lost wife, Chi Chi. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he picked her up with both arms. Meanwhile Krillin rolled the rock back over Vegeta to hide him from Bulma's sight.  
  
"Goku, put Chi-Chi down. She's dead. I'm not sure whether she died from the birth or the explosion or both, but she's not here any longer. Put her down so we can blow all of this up. Goku?" Goku's arms were beginning to shake, and he hesitated for a few moments before setting down his long time bride. The baby began to cry in Piccolo's arms. Goku sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm ok Piccolo. I need to leave here now though. I can't stay here." Piccolo nodded in response. He called to Krillin.  
  
"Krillin, let's go!" Krillin nodded, picked up the still-hysterical Bulma, and followed Piccolo and Goku a few hundred feet into the air. Piccolo and Krillin each held out a hand, forcing out a large ball of energy towards the rubbled mountain. The debris, along with the two bodies, exploded, and the group of four heroes flew solemnly back towards Goku's house.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"18!! This is boring!! I don't want to wait for them to get back! Can't we go find them?" Goten whined.  
  
"No Goten, your dad told us to stay put and that's what I intend to do. I know how strong he is, and I don't want to face him anytime soon! So go play tag with Trunks or something." she replied, trying to get him to leave her to cooking everyone's supper. She'd come over to find Krillin and discovered a frantic Gohan trying to settle down Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks in a wrestling match. Yamcha left at her pure presence, and Goten and Trunks snapped into attention. Since then she'd begun trying to cook for the three hungry Saiyans, but as soon as they devoured her gorgeous food they'd ask for more and she'd return to the kitchen grumbling. "No wonder Chi-Chi's always cooking when I see her. She's cooking for garbage disposals!"  
  
"18! We already played tag! 15 times! I can never tag anyone, they're too fast! We want food!" 18 was steaming.  
  
"I'm COOKING!! Be PATIENT!!! I'd like to see the three of YOU cook ANYTHING!!" Goten walked slowly over to the refridgerator, pulled out a frozen dinner, put it in their microwave, pulled it out and began eating. "I can cook!" he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!" About that time, the four heroes landed outside on the lawn. 18 sensed Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku, and two very faint ki's, and assumed it was Chi-Chi and Bulma. Her mind pondered over where Vegeta was as she walked towards the front door. Krillin burst threw before she got threw, holding a small, messy bundle in his arms. He looked very distressed.  
  
"18, do we have any hot water?" he asked sharply and quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah, I just set some down to boil. Why?"  
  
"How much is it?" He asked without answering.  
  
"Enough to cook enough pasta for three hungry Saiyans," she said with a slight smirk.  
  
"That'll be good. Take it off the stove and put it on the table, and get a towel or two," 18 stared back for a few moments, confused at what he was asking of her, "18!! Hurry!!" Her mind snapped and she dashed around quickly, getting what he asked for. She watched with alarm as he lowered a small Saiyan baby into that water, washing it clean of it's blood.  
  
"Is that Chi-Chi's.....?" Krillin nodded without looking up. He pulled the crying baby out of the water and as he transferred it to a towel, 18 noticed it was a little girl. About then Piccolo walked into the kitched carrying a sleeping and still teary-eyed Bulma like a baby. He was followed by a silent and angered Goku.  
  
"Piccolo, where's Vegeta?" Piccolo looked down to the sleeping Bulma and wiped away a tear that wasn't quite enough to fall. 18 knew what it meant if Piccolo wouldn't make eye contact.  
  
"He's dead isn't he?" Piccolo nodded, and out of the corner of her eye, 18 saw Goku squeeze his eyes together, suppressing tears. Piccolo set Bulma down on the couch and motioned for 18 to follow him outside.  
  
"Piccolo, I demand you tell me what happened! Where's Chi-Chi? What happened to Vegeta? How'd that child--"  
  
Piccolo clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Keep your voice down. I intend to answer all your questions. Come with me..."  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Goku entered into the kitchen where Krillin was busy bottle feeding the newborn girl. He sighed deeply before moving over and sitting next to him.  
  
"Here, let me do that," Goku said taking child from his short friend, "It's my job anyways." He was silent for a long time before he dared try speaking again. "Krillin, would you do me a favor? Carry Bulma back to Capsule Corp, take Trunks with you and tell him everything that happened. I don't think Bulma will be able to talk about Vegeta for a long time.." Krillin stared at his long time Saiyan friend for a second, studying his features. They were tense, and showed he was near tears. He nodded in acceptance of his mission, and Goku heard him close the door and blast off. He found Gohan in his room, handed him the baby and the bottle, and flew out the window into the horizon. He landed on a far off mountain, staring at the sunset, and let the tears fall.  
  
To be continued... it's not over yet... 


End file.
